


beyond bliss

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: “And if in the moment you bite your lip.”-----“Are you sure you’re not hungry?”“I’m hungry for something else.”





	beyond bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BGee93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/gifts).



> Requested by BGee93 over at tumblr for the [song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/172573251033/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande and The Weeknd
> 
> Line: "And if in the moment you bite your lip."
> 
> Inspired by the line, and somehow by the song. Enjoy!

Ushijima was rather put off by the fact that he wakes up alone in the queen sized bed, when he knows that he’s not supposed to.

He’s back home, to Moniwa, and after their rather _passionate_ reunion yesterday, he was more or less expecting to wake up with him by his side. He could use some cuddling and slow kisses -one that he got used to waking up to every morning- because he’d gone without them for a while and he intends to get his fill.

But as it is, he gets up and puts on the sweatpants conveniently placed at the foot of the bed and goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

He comes out of their bedroom to look for his lover, his disappointment vanishing and replaced with a bit of guilt when he finds Moniwa leaning on the countertop in their kitchen, munching on a piece of toast. He pads softly and wraps his arms around Moniwa’s waist, dropping light kisses across his temple and cheeks as greeting and as a silent apology.

Moniwa, who’d instinctively froze at the sudden hug, leans back to his hard chest with a soft sigh, relaxing inside his arms. “Good morning,” he says with a peck on Ushijima’s jaw. He offers his half eaten toast, to which Ushijima declined with a slight shake of his head, opting to kiss Moniwa on the lips and nuzzle his face on his neck.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to eat dinner last night,” Ushijima mumbles. He’d been adamant to keep Moniwa in the bedroom. Control and patience had been nonexistent in his vocabulary last night. Only longing, for Moniwa’s warmth; eagerness, for deep kisses and wandering hands; and passion that came with whispered words, every thrust reminding both of them, that they belong to each other, that they’re each other’s home.

Moniwa hums at him dismissingly. “It’s fine. Don’t have much food anyway. Only these.” He nods at the last of the bread he’s eating. “We need to do some grocery shopping.”

Ushijima hums softly. “Later,” he promises.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?”

“I’m hungry for something else.” Ushijima starts trailing kisses on the side of Moniwa’s neck, down to the slope where it meets his exposed shoulder. The borrowed sweater, Ushijima’s own, is too big on him that it falls off the side, low enough to expose a part of his upper arm.

“Where did you learn to say that?” Moniwa asks breathily, though he’s not exactly waiting for an answer. He closes his eyes and relishes the feel of Ushijima’s lips on his skin. They have been at it quite a lot last night, but he couldn’t get enough of him. And it churns his stomach, in a really good way that Ushijima undoubtedly feels the same.

Ushijima breathes softly in his ear, making him shiver. Moniwa bites down on his lips to prevent a moan from sounding out, knows he doesn’t have to, but is afraid of breaking the spell that seemed to have come over them. Ushijima gives the cartilage a light nip, momentarily taking an arm off Moniwa to get the plate and put in the sink. Moniwa uses this as an opportunity to turn around and face him, lips quickly latching at the column of Ushijima’s neck and expanse of defined collarbones.

He gets his fill of kisses before large hands grip the side of his hips, and Moniwa knowing what it means, pushes himself up on his toes and eases himself up on the counter. Ushijima easily slots in the space between his legs, their lips meeting in a series of gentle pecks that turned to a slow, languid kiss.

Moniwa cards his hands through the short, soft hair at the back of Ushijima’s head, skimming it across his broad shoulders, then letting his hands glide up and down the muscled arms. It wanders across the toned stomach and takes pleasure in the soft groans Ushijima makes, when he brushes along his nipples or let his fingers caress the more sensitive parts of his torso.

Ushijima’s licks on the seam of Moniwa’s lips, then slips his tongue in, stroking Moniwa’s tongue in time with hands that are mapping the soft skin of exposed thighs. He slides it up, hitching the sweater higher, exposing more of Moniwa’s skin. Calloused hands leave a wake of goosebumps, until he reaches a small part of his lower back and pulls him closer.

Moniwa throws his head back, pulling away from their kiss, gasping sharply, cutting it off prematurely with another bite on his lips, when their growing erections brush against each other in pleasurable contact. He grips Ushijima’s side tighter, as the taller one starts grinding their hardness together. He softly moans at the sight of Ushijima, eyes dark and lidded, whole body and being focused on making both of them feel good.

“ _T-Toshi_ , bedroom… please…” Ushijima only grunts and captures his lips again, rolling his hips a few times more.

Moniwa latches onto Ushijima, wrapping his arms and legs around him, as he’s lifted off the counter. Lips still locked, Ushijima maneuvers the two of them back to the bedroom with relative ease, nudging the door close with a foot on their way inside.

Ushijima carries Moniwa to the bed, slowly lowering him down at the middle of it. They finally pull apart from their kiss, foreheads resting against each other, their hot puffs of breath mingling and tingling each other’s raw and well-kissed lips. They stay like that for a few moments, gathering their breaths, although the craving is yet to fade.

“You really missed me, huh?” Moniwa whispers. He skims his fingers lightly across Ushijima’s face, tracing the sharp edges of his jaw, the high slope of his nose, the fullness of his lips. He can’t blame Ushijima though. He missed him terribly just as well.

“You have no idea,” he answers, voice rough with an overwhelming emotion.

Ushijima lets Moniwa’s feather soft fingers sketch the reality of his face. Instead, he looks directly at Moniwa’s eyes, watching it take in his feature, seeing the admiration, the love.

He has no idea how much Ushijima missed him.

He has no idea how much Ushijima _ached_ for him, during the time that they’re apart. No idea, how much he wanted Moniwa to be with him, all the time- _always_.

There was a time when volleyball had been enough for him, when he thought that as long as he could keep playing volleyball, he’d be alright. As long has could keep proving himself, he need not anything else. While he still thinks that volleyball and playing it would always be what he’s meant to do in this world, he doesn’t solely live for it now. That reason has been long since replaced when Moniwa came into his life.

Moniwa has no idea how much he changed his life, and Ushijima intends to show him, to make him feel the depth of love he didn’t think he was capable of ever feeling or giving, every chance he gets.

Unable to fully voice out everything he’s thought of, he once again dives down for a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost spontaneously combusted. Whew~
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
